The Myths Of Politics
by AllTheFeelz
Summary: Feliciano is a kind and caring vampire in a community full of others just like him, many of which he has helped survive in the normal world. A major election for mayor is coming up soon. Feli goes head to head against a powerful mare whom is up for reelection and his assistant who also happens to be a banshee. This poor lad is in for a tough fight.
1. Chapter 1

I always wanted to be different; to be special; to be one of a kind... Well, I sort of got my wish. I wasn't one of a kind but two of a kind. My brother and I were walking home one day and I got attacked, jumped. I lied on the floor nearly dead when my brother, the use to be one of a kind, saved me by biting me and turning me into a vampire. I thought I wanted this but I feel cursed. I must always be careful not to show my true form if I don't want to stay alive. Only creatures know who's other creatures, and even then some are unknown. Most of us appear human until you either learn to control transformation, when pissed off, or when you're super hungry.

My fratello and I are 21, at least we look 21. There is an area where we all live away from the normals. I was walking down the street when I heard a ruckus coming from a nearby house. I approach the home aloofly because it's about midnight and my powers are fairly strong by now.

I push on the front door and it slides open. It's Kiku's house.

"Help! Please!" A norm screams from inside the house. I see Heracles holding Kiku back and trying to calm him down.

"Calm down Kiku, you can't kill norms..." I sigh and walk in.

"Her, the norm has already seen us, she knows what we are. Let him have her."

"But she has a family... She's a mother, don't you care?" Her looks at me with those big brown eyes.

"What can I do?" I ask.

"Hypnotize..." I sigh and walk over to the norm.

"Hold him tight." I stare into the girls eyes as I feel my fangs start to protrude out.

"This is just a dream... You will go home, get into bed and fall asleep. Do you understand?"

"Yes..." She gets up and walks away slowly and soon out of the house. Some minutes after she left Kiku starts to transform back to normal then falls to the floor. I walk over to him and make sure he's alright.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked.

"You turned into your Aswang form and tried eating some girl. Her held you down and I hypnotized the lady to go home and think this was just a dream." He looks at me then at the ground.

"I'm sorry for the trouble... I am so hungry though... I haven't had flesh in forever, or a fetus. It is hard for me to survive on blood. I am a mix of vampire _and_ werewolf."

"Well maybe I can help you. I have a guy who can get you some fetuses from an abortion clinic~!" Suddenly his arms wrap around me which is so abnormal for Kiku.

"Th-thank you! Thank you so much Feliciano!" I hug him gently.

"You're welcome ve~! Anything for a friend!" Her comes over and helps him up. I leave the house and start my way home.

Once I approach my house I open the door but am quickly dragged in, the door suddenly closing behind me.

"Where have you been!?" Lovi yells at me. "I have been worried sick! What if a norm saw you!?"

"It's 1 A.M... Why would a norm be here at this time of night?"

"... Don't back sass your older brother!" I smile and get a glass of wine from the fridge.

"I was helping Kiku. He tried killing a norm and I had to calm him down ve. I also have to make a phone call in the morning." He walks over and yanks the glass out of my hands.

"It's 1, do not drink!"

"But I hadn't had my glass for the day!"

"Good thing it's tomorrow. Now go to bed."

"Ve, ok..."

I wake up around 12:45 P.M. with a yawn and a stretch. As I make my way into the kitchen to get a warm cup of blood I take out my phone and call Alfred. After a sip and a few rings he picks up with a smacking sound.

"Alfie... What's that sound?" I ask him taking another sip.

"I'm eating some brains dude!"

"Oh... Anyway~! Can you get connections with someone at an abortion clinic and send Kiku some fetuses?"

"Sure thing~ I know a guy who knows a guy." Alfred replies.

"Great ve~! And send half the bill to me, okay?" The smacking stops and there is a small pause.

"The guy owes me a favor... I got this one for you, you already have enough to deal with."

"Are you sure ve? I mean I can handle it! I'm better off than other people so you don't have to worry~!"

"Hey!" Someone on the other line yells, "Put down the bloody phone and get going again!"

"Sorry, gotta go~!" Alfred hangs up on me and I sigh.

"... Did you just drink some blood?" Fratello asks as I put my phone away.

"Ya, why?"

"That was the last of it idiota! Take a parasol and go buy some more!" I sigh.

"Why ve? Why don't you do it?"

"I was but since you drank it you have more strength to go and get it." Even though we both have strength.

"Fine then... Can you get me the sunscreen then ve?" He grunts and walks away. I go and get the parasol.

'I really hate the parasol because it draws attention to myself but hopefully it'll get cloudy enough so I don't have to bring it.' I look out the window. It's slightly cloudy but not enough to leave it behind.

Lovi comes back with the sunscreen and hands me it. I start to put it all over my skin.

"... Be careful out there, alright? A lot of norms like going to our local market so when you're going to the creature section don't draw attention to yourself... Try taking someone with you so you seem more normal..." I smile at him and nod.

"I'll see who's at the market ve~!" I proclaim as I strut out of the house.

'This could work more if I was a women but I guess I'm stuck calling myself an albino...' I think to myself. I approach the market. I can smell the fresh flowers, fruits, meats, blood... I shake my head to bring my focus back.

'Summer is my favorite season because of all the fresh smells. Even if the sun can kill me I love having the windows open during the summer and smelling the flowers and hearing nature.' As I get lost in my thoughts I am brought back by someone taping my shoulder. I quickly turn around see that it is Francis who has brought me back.

"Feliciano, it iz zo good to zee you~" He smiles at me and I reciprocate.

"Francis! You are perfect ve~! Come and shop with me~"

"Alright." He says as he takes my parasol. "Zen get rid of zis hideous zing. You don't need it right now anyway." He gives it to the coats and hats man.

We start to make our way into the special VIP section of the market. Once approached to the velvet rope we take out our cards and show them to the security men.

"Welcome back Mr. F. Vargas and Mr. Bonnefoy." They unhook the rope and let us pass.

When we enter myths of all kind greet us and stop for a slight chat. Two being Elizabeta and Roderich.

"Francis, Feliciano." Rod says as Liz runs up and hugs me tightly.

"Little Feli~! I haven't seen you in so long!" She exclaims excitedly.

"Uh, you haven't zeen me ezer! Where iz my hug Lizzy~?" Francis exclaims while making a kissy face and holding his arms out.

"Go to hell Francis! Vat are you doing vith poor Feli here?" He pouts and yanks me closer to him.

"He asked me to shop with him~ I agreed to and here we are~ Zo he iz mine!" Liz pouts and pulls me to her.

"You vill just end up using him for somezing!"

"But he asked moi!" They start tugging me back in forth as if I'm some kind of rag doll to be played with.

"No!"

"Oui!"

"No!"

"Oui!"

The two find themselves without me between them to tear apart. They pause for a moment and look over at Roderich who is holding me close to him, one of his hands on my shoulder, like a protective parent. There is a long silence before they return to the normal standing position.

"Vat have you got to say for yourself? Both of you." They look at each other then back at us.

"We're sorry." They say in unison. Rod doesn't move a muscle.

"You could have torn his arms out of zeir sockets."

"Vampires heal quickly." Francis states and Rod glares at him. Francis backs down.

"Ve are right by the entrance and you could have caused a commotion." He's not even scolding me but I feel him crushing me into dust. He has such a powerful presence that all who pass us suddenly become quite until they fully pass by. Rod is not one to mess with. He intimidates like no one and is very powerful and wealthy.

"Um... Rodrich? You um... You're crushing my shoulder ve..." I say biting my lip. He releases my shoulder and takes a step back.

"Come, Elizabeta, ve have shopping to finish." She silently walks to his side and they both walk away.

"I'm sorry Feli for causing you trouble..." He says looking down at his feet.

"It's okay ve~ Now back to shopping!" I say as I take Francis' hand with my left and start to walk. He slowly follows me as we head for the carts.

I drag him to the blood section and get a few jugs. They have no labels except for grades. If norms ask we just say it's fruit punch.

"What do you need ve?" I ask.

"I need some meat and some carrots... Also wine." We wander around the market and gather up the things he needs then wait in the checkout line. I pick the things out of the cart so I can have my bill separate.

"Are you okay Feli?" Francis asks.

"Of course, why ve?"

"You uh, your right arm is shaking like you are jacking of in ze shower." My face turns bright red as he takes the jugs from me and sets them on the belt. I reach for my wallet but suddenly freeze up. Francis sighs.

"I can pay for zem, no problem. I owe you one anyway." He starts setting his own stuff on.

"I'll pay you back ve! I promise I will!" He shakes his head.

"Non non. I have got zis." He pays for the groceries then we go get my parasol. "Come on~ I'll help you bring zem into your home." I open my parasol and we walk back to my house. The trip back is kinda awkward and silent but when we reach my home Francis still helps me bring in the blood.

"Tight ass was grabbing your right shoulder, no?"

"Uh, yeah. I think so... Why ve?" I ask him. He walks over to me and grabs the bottom of my shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing ve!?" I yell and start flailing but I end up freezing like a statue. He takes this opportunity to quickly slips off my shirt. On my right shoulder there is a big bruise where Rod's hand was.

Lovi comes running in. "What's going on in here!?"

"Oh joy, ze evil twin."

"What did you do to my fratello?" I can feel his eyes staring at my bruise.

"I did nozing. Mr. Cheappants did it. I was helping him carry in ze blood you made him go buy." There is a small silence then the sound of footsteps.

"Be careful Feli..." Francis leaves. I put to parasol away and go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up around 2 hours after I fell asleep. I sit up in my bed and stretch. The light shines through the slits of the blinds and makes the room feel peaceful. I get out of the bed and wobble into the living room where my brother is sitting on the couch, watching tv. I sit down next to him.

"What're you watching?" I ask him.

"The news, they're talking about Roderich running for mayor again."

On the news Roderich is being interviewed by someone from our town. We have a special tv channel about myths, for myths, by myths.

"Yes Mr. Edelstein, we understand you are going up for reelection as mayor, but as of right now you are going up unopposed, correct?" He nods in response. "What do you think will happen if someone runs against you?" She asks.

"I do not see anyone running against me. I have been running this place for years, I am a trusted official." The interviewer nods her head.

"That is true. So what you are saying is that you're going to get reelected because you are you." He nods with disagreement.

"I will get elected for the way I run things, like I have for many years."

"Well, you have been doing a good job so far, but the times are changing, and it may be time for someone new in office unless you can fix the problems we are starting to see, like the food shortage."

"There is no food shortage, everything is fine." She simply states as if we are all children who can't be told the truth. I know that there is a food shortage, I've seen it's effects on people.

"Sir, there really is one. What if the myths start attacking norms and then people start to go missing? They will ask questions and then everyone will be found out." The interviewer states in an almost scared tone. Roderich looks at her with a glare that makes everything go silent. No one in the room, this one or the room on tv, make a noise. From there it simply cuts to commercial.

"Roderich needs to stop being so stubborn. His way just isn't enough anymore." My brother states, surprisingly calm. He must be very worried for him to be this way. He is never calm, unless he is afraid. We both survive on blood, and there has been a shortage on it, especially on meat. I've already seen the effects on that with Kiku.

It's terrible watching the people I care about slowly starve. I feel so helpless when they need food but I have nothing to give them. A knock on the door draws my attention. I get up and open the door, it's Ludwig.

"Luddy~!" I give him a tight hug. "What're you doing here?" He hugs me back.

"I just wanted to stop by and see how you two are doing." I pull us into the house and close the door behind us. My brother gets up and walks over to us.

"What the hell are you doing here?" My brother asks.

"It is always such a delight seeing you." Lovi glares at him. "I just wanted to see you guys. Did you catch the news?" He asked.

"Yeah, we just finished watching it. Did you miss it again?" I ask smiling. He gives off a nod. "Did Gil not record it again?" He nods once more.

"Roderich refuses to listen to anyone and is running unopposed again."

"Everyone is just too scared of him." Lovino adds in.

"I agree. He doesn't accept that his ways aren't working anymore, but at the same time he won't let anyone else run or even give him advice." Ludwig makes a very good point, nothing will change unless someone steps up and runs against him.

"Hey guys… I think I'm going to run for mayor."

"That is such a great idea!" Francis says to me. "I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier. You are always helping out the myths, you would do whatever it takes to keep our society alive and well."

"Yes but Roderich could kill him. He is strong, Elizabeta is dangerous and follows his every word, and Roderich would do anything to keep himself as mayor."

"The potato bastard is right, I don't want to take a chance on having my little brother in danger."

"But little Feli could be the key to saving all the myths!"

"But it shouldn't have to be at the cost of his life!" Lovino yells in anger.

"The needs of the many outway the needs of the few!"

The fighting and debating continues until I can't take it anymore.

"This is my choice." I say standing up, getting everyone's attention. "If I want to risk my own life to save the myths, then that is my choice. It isn't yours to choose my fate."

"But… Brother, I don't want you to get hurt… None of us do." Lovino gets up and hugs me. He was really worried, and had good reason to be. People who get in Roderich's way have ended up missing, or a family member had died.

"Feliciano, you can't even stand in sunlight. What are you going to do during public speeches or other functions that are outside?" That is a very good point. I can't carry a parasol everywhere I go and I have to show up to everything, it's my responsibility. Having an assistant though would help with having to put myself out there. Elizabeta does work for Roderich whenever he is off busy somewhere.

"Feliciano," Francis gets up and walks over to me, setting his hand on my shoulder. "You are right, we can't make you do anything. You know what the right choice, just follow you heart and you will find your way."

He and Ludwig depart, leaving Lovino and I alone. He turns to me with a sigh. "Are you actually going to run for mayor?" I look back at him, staring into his eyes.

With a small smile, I get up and exit the room, not saying a word.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't understand the big deal, I mean, I am a vampire. I am strong, fast, agile. Sure, I can't step out into the sun, but that is a minor detail, I can wear something to help that. I just want to help them, they are starving and suffering and I can't keep up the pace I'm working at. There needs to be change or else everyone will suffer, everyone I care about.

"Feliciano, please, you could even die!" Francis yells over the phone. He calls every day and tries to convince me to stop the running for election. I had already put my name out there and will be on the ballot. The voting won't take place for a few months, enough time for me to get some votes. In fact I have an interview later today.

"Francis, I'm sorry but I have to. I'd rather die trying to make a difference than suffer and watch my friends and family suffer as well."

"But, Feliciano, you don't understand." This starts to anger me, what don't I understand? Lovino and Ludwig still try to talk me out of it, they keep throwing excuses in my face. What could I not know by now?

"I… I'm scared. Not just for you, but for Lovino, for Ludwig, and me… Roderich won't stop with threatening you, he will go after those close to you. You know how dangerous Elizabeta can get, you care about us right? Getting yourself mixed into this will only cause trouble, he's too strong please Feliciano I don't want to see anything bad happen."

I stand there, the phone loosely in my grip. I hadn't thought about that, and he is being realistic about it. "I have to get ready for my interview, I'll talk to you later." I hang up the phone and slump onto the couch. Damnit, no matter what I choose people are at risk.

I look at the time, 4:23. My interview is at 5:30. I get up and walk to my room, open the closet door and pull out my black shirt, brown tie, and my black dress pants. A knock on my door interrupts me taking my clothes off.

"Brother, are you getting ready?" Lovino asks on the other side of the door.

"Yes, I'm getting dressed now!" I finish putting on my clothes, grab my tie, a belt, and my fedora. I take all the items into the bathroom where I put them all on, including a small amount of cologne. Cool, yet professional. Thankfully the interview is inside, but the fedora is for walking to and from the car, people will be crowded around and I don't want my skin to sizzle around them. I walk out into the living room where I grab my good shoes and black gloves. Fully covered. A cross necklace dangles in front of my face.

"Lovino what are you doing?" I jump backwards.

"It's made out of steel, but, if you can manage to wear it for the interview I think it would be really good… Just, don't let it touch you, alright?" I gulp. He puts it around my neck and the cross rests between my pecs. It is unnerving to have a cross that close to me, but this will be shown to norms as well as myths, so this will show the norms that I am normal, and to the myths that I mean business.

We leave and get into the car, Lovino drives for us. Our windows are heavily tinted to help keep out the sunlight, but I have gotten sunburn before. The window shades are bigger than the norms are to help keep out the sunlight, thankfully, because that is the only thing keeping my sun from bursting into flames. The drive is silent and awkward. Lovino really doesn't want me to go through with this, but he still supports me.

"You know, Francis called again." I say shyly. "He's still trying to talk me out of it, but today he told me he is scared, not just for me but, you too. And Luddy, and him. Are you scared too?" I ask him. I look over at him but he doesn't take his eyes off the road.

"Of course I'm scared, idiot! Why wouldn't I be scared?! If you go along with this you're going to get yourself killed!" I stare out the window letting his words sink into me. It is true, Roderich has powers unlike others. He's a special kind of myth, he's half mare, half high elf. A mare allows itself into people's dreams and can even turn into things like horses and plants. Then there is Elizabeta, she's a banshee and will do whatever Roderich tells her to do.

"We're here." Lovino pulls next to the pathway to the building. Security guards wait as reporters and random strangers try to take pictures, ask questions and make their way towards me. I get out of the car and make my way to the front doors, ignoring everyone before me. I close the door behind me and sigh in relief that I was able to keep my cool. A clock nearby says that it is fifteen minutes till the interview.

"Excuse me, Mr. Vargas?" A voice calls out to me. I look up at the stranger and nod my head. "Follow me please, you're late and we still need to put some makeup on you." He walks away and I follow him to a dressing room. I sit down in the lone seat and they quickly put makeup on me.

"Don't worry, it is only stuff to prevent you from sweating under the heat of the lights. No one will notice." They rush me out of the chair and push me into another seat. They take off my fedora and start messing with my hair.

"Wh-what are you doing?" The man starts running a comb through my hair.

"We're just going to style your hair a little and put something in it to stay in place." After the guy runs the comb he grabs a bottle and rubs the insides of it in his hands. It smells pleasant, kind of sweet. He massages it into my scalp and my hair looks pretty cool. He puts the fedora back on my head and shoos me out of the room. Some other people come by and drag me to the side of the stage. The host already is beginning the intro and soon invites me onto the stage. I take a seat across from him as a crowd of people clap for me. The cheers die down and the host looks at me.

"So, why are you running for mayor?" He asks me. I look around surprised, I thought this was going to be a bit more professional than it is, but I guess to norms this isn't as big of a deal.

"Well, I live on the south side of town and I notice a lot of problems down there. Those problems have been there for a while now and I realized that no one else will run for mayor and if I don't do something, no one will." The host nods several times before continuing on.

"I see. So are you doing this for certain people?"

"Certain people, like my brother, made me realize what I needed to do. But I am doing this for everyone out there struggling."

"So, you are planning to help the south side of town. What about the north side of town?" Panic starts to hit me because I didn't do any research on the north side of town, I don't hear of any problems.

"I was just planning on keeping things the way there are and if there are any problems that arise I will do everything in my power to fix them." My answer was acceptable because the man smiles and nods again.

"Why should people vote for you?" I look at him then at the audience and cameras.

"I am an honest person, and I want to make everyone's lives as good as possible because we only live once, why should someone have to live theirs in a poor, miserable way."

"Haha, good man! I like how you think. So true, so true… You have a very nice necklace, are you christian?" Truly I am not, being a myth, especially a vampire, made me lose my faith in God.

"Yes, I am." I carefully take off the cross and hand it to him.

"Is this steel?" He asks. I nod in agreement. "It's very well crafted."

"My brother gave it to me, a gift to me for today actually, for good luck." He returns the necklace and I carefully place it back around my neck, making sure it doesn't touch me. If it did I would burn and it would bring out my true self.

"Well, I wish you luck in your endeavors. I see no reason not to vote for you." The guy smiles and then it cuts to commercial. "We're done, you can leave now."

"Thank you for letting me talk about my running for mayor, it won't be easy running against Roderich, but I think I can do it." The guy walks away from me without a word.

'That was weird, it seemed as if he weren't interested at all." I leave the building and wait for my brother to pull up with the car. A reporter not to far away calls out to me.

"Mr. Vargas! Mr. Vargas!" I look over towards him. "Do you honestly believe you can beat Mr. Edelstein?" He asks me. I smile at him.

"Of course I do, I would do anything for the people I care about." Lovino pulls up with the car and I get in. "How was I?" I ask him.

"Could've done better…" I glance at him. Clearly I did well, he just doesn't want to admit that I have a chance at becoming mayor. The fight will be hard, but I need to do this.

We arrive back to the house to find Ludwig and Francis. "What are you two doing here?" I ask them.

"We saw your interview." Francis says as he comes over and hugs me. "Honey, this isn't safe." This infuriates me so much that I push him off of me.

"Is this like an intervention to you!?" Francis looks back at me with hurt eyes. "This isn't a joke and I don't appreciate you guys not supporting me when this means so much to me." Ludwig get up and grabs a hold of my wrists.

"Look me in the eyes Feliciano." Slowly I do as told. Luddy doesn't normally touch me in such a forceful way, it's scary. His eyes look different than they normally do. "I love you, and I'm scared for you. Without even trying he was able to give you a bad bruise on your shoulder, imagine what he could do while trying." He lets go of my wrists and pulls me into a gentle embrace. "I'm sorry, but you mean a lot to me and I'm truly scared that if you run for mayor you will literally die." I hug him back. Luddy normally knows better than I do, so maybe he's right. Maybe running for mayor is a mistake.

The doorbell rings twice and Lovino answers it. I hear the door open but he immediately tries to close it. Roderich stands at the door and pushes it open with little force and walks past my brother. Ludwig holds onto me tighter and starts growling at Roderich.

"Down boy." He says with a smirk. "I'm just here to talk to Feliciano." He puts out his hand for me to take. Ludwig growls louder and even starts to transform.

"Hey Luddy, calm down. It's alright, he just wants to talk." I scratch right behind his ear and he slowly starts to calm back down. After he turns back to normal he resentfully lets go and I take Roderich's hand.

"Thank you. It is just a talk. Now, may the others please leave the room." He turns around and scans everyone.

"I'll be fine, please do as Roderich asked." Everyone goes outside and waits for our conversation to finish.

"I watched you today. You did a good job fooling those norms. You honestly think that you can beat me?" He stares at me strangely.

"Yes sir, I do." He does scare me, it's hard not to be intimidated by him. He is tall, strong, and is a master of magic.

"I hope you understand that it will be near impossible for you to beat me." He smiles in an almost sinister, yet innocent way. "Before this begins, you must know that whatever happens is to keep the sake of this town safe."

"I know, and the same goes for me." I stand up straighter, trying to defend myself from his intense intimidation.

"I remember when you first moved here, and when you got bitten." His right hand moves to the base of my neck and lightly rubs where I had gotten bitten. "I showed you and your brother around town, the grand tour… And this is how you repay me for helping you?" His hand grips my neck tightly, the pain sending me to my knees. "I took care of you when you were still looking for jobs, I let you stay in my home and made you food." The pain gets worse the more he talks. "I found you two good jobs, I even introduced you to Ludwig. This is how you're going to act when I had taken such good care of you?" I look up and his eyes are glowing at me. If I don't do something things could get really ugly.

I start to transform, but the grip keeps getting tighter. "What do you think you can do? You will never be stronger than me." I can feel his eyes stare at me, burning into me.

"I don't need to be stronger than you." My eyes meet his and I start putting him under my spell. He slowly loosens his grip until he finally lets go. Once I'm free from his grip I stumble across the room and out the door.

"Feliciano, what's wrong?" Francis walks over and puts his hand on my shoulder, making me wince slightly. He pulls his hand away worried. "What did Roderich do?" He asks. Ludwig and Lovino both go into the house to look for him. "He started getting angry and latched onto me. I escaped by putting his under a trance." The two of us walk in to find Luddy and Lovi standing around Roderich, fascinated. He looks so relaxed, so calm, almost like he's sleepwalking.

"I've never seen him so relaxed." Francis says. He walks over and waves his hands in front of his eyes. "He is just so vulnerable right now. It's weird to see him like this."

"Luddy, will you help me take him home?" He nods and walks over to me.

"Are you ok?" I nod at him.

"He got a really bad knot out of my neck, and his a pressure point. He didn't really do any damage but some bruising." He gently hugs me, letting me know that I'll be alright.

I look over to Roderich and command him to follow us to Ludwig house. It's only a block and a half away. When we get there we see a car parked in the front driveway.

"Great, Gil is home." Ludwig grunts. I stay outside with Roderich while Luddy goes inside and gets the keys.

Gil is a norm, but his two best friends, Francis and Antonio, are myths. Along with his brother Luddy. He has no idea about the myths world, we can't risk him finding out and freaking, or him telling the norms about us. Maybe one day he will find out, but for now we can't risk it. Luddy comes back outside but as he starts walking to me I see the door open again. I start to panic and push Roderich behind the car so Gil can't see him.

"Feli! I haven't seen you in a while." He hugs me and I return it. I have to be careful because my fangs are still out and my eyes are glowing red from keeping Roderich under the trance. "How are you?" He asks me.

"You know, running for mayor and stuff." He smiles.

"Oh yeah, I saw your interview! You did a good job." I nod. I feel uneasy around Gil, only because I'm scared to show him our true selves.

"Well, we gotta go do some chores, I'll see you later." Gil returns to the house and I can breathe easy again. We get Roderich and ourselves into the car and are on our way to his house. "That was close, but we have to tell him someday. He can't go his whole life not knowing about what we are when we make up such a huge part of it… It's not fair to him." Ludwig sighs, he knows that I'm right.

"We will one day, when he can realize that we won't hurt him." That would be for the best. The last thing we need is to have Gil freak out and then tell everyone about us, best case scenario people think he's crazy and gets sent back to us or to a mental institution for thinking vampires and werewolves exist.

Luddy turns left onto the street Roderich's home is on. He is a rich man, way richer than anyone of the myths, and richer than those from the north side of town. Being a high elf, he's greedy and would do anything for wealth and power. His other half though, the nightmare, gives him his strength. We pull up his driveway, a fairly long one, and get him out of the car. I stand him in front of his door and ring the doorbell. I get back into the car and release Roderich as we drive away.

Ludwig drives us home in silence. Now he is even more worried about me.

"You really won't back down?" He asks me. I look over at him, he looks sad.

"No Luddy, I won't. I'm sorry." He sighs.

"I understand, I won't pester you anymore. But, I will help you if you need it. If you're going to do this you're going to do this correctly." I smile at him. He's really a good guy, a kind one too. My left hand grabs his spare right one as we drive home.


End file.
